


Insane

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt: “You’re insane,” “You love me,” “Not right now I don’t.”Luz finds a tunnel. Willow is worried.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Insane

“You’re insane,” Willow said flatly.

“You love me,” Luz said brightly. And with that, she turned and walked right into the creepy tunnel. Willow looked around, hoping to the Titan that Gus or Amity or Eda would show up to help her.

Nobody did.

“Not right now I don’t,” she grumbled, following her friend into the creepy tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
